


I'm Sorry

by Mako_Yoshimoto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tommyinnit, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Yoshimoto/pseuds/Mako_Yoshimoto
Summary: Tommy attempts to end his pain.(MAJOR SU*C*DE MENTIONS AND ATTEMPTS DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY STUFF LIKE THAT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	I'm Sorry

The air was hot as I fell. It burned as I got closer to the lava. I heard screaming. May have been my own. May have been someone elses. I wasn't sure. The coughing was definitely mine. The smoke and fumes were killing my throat. It hurt. The world started to black out around me. I'm sorry Wilbur... I'm so sorry dad... I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend. A better son. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop being selfish. And now I'm here.  
The world was just black spots as I felt some thing hook onto my bandana. Then I was pulled up. The fire singed my shoes. I was dragged back into the portal. I heard more shouting. They were unrecognizable and muffled.  
My vision started to clear up though. I saw pretty lights dangling off a tall tree. So pretty... there was lights everywhere.  
I glance over to the muffled voices and see Tubbo and Dream arguing. Tubbo pushes Dream and comes over to me, giving me a hug. 

I finally hear someone, "I'm sorry, Tommy..." I raise my hand up and hug him weakly. He's crying. Or is that me. I start balling into him

"I'm so sorry Tubbo." I get out between my stutters and sobs. He just hugs me and whispers stuff to me. About how he's sorry. About how he's never gonna leave me again.  
I feel another set of arms around me. Wilbur was hugging me. He seemed confused but willing to comfort. Then Philza and Techno got here. They gave me a hug too.  
I don't wanna die yet. I can't die. Why...

Dream came over, "This is a lovely fantasy... but it's time to leave Tommy." Why can't this be real? Why can't I be happy? I want to be happy again.

"No... I'm not ready to leave yet!" I cry out. The world around me went dark. It was cold. I want my family... I want my friends... I want Tubbo.  
Can I just have Tubbo back please?  
The world became colourful again. My skin burned so much. Dream stood over me, his foot on my chest. There was grass below me. I looked up at dream, my tears stung the burnt spots on my cheeks. He looks back down at me and starts to drag me somewhere.  
I see the entrance of L'manberg. He kicks me over by the crater. He just leaves me there.

"You can come back if you so choose... doesn't mean I won't end up hurting L'Manberg in the future."

I try to stand. I gotta leave... Tubbo will be mad if I stay any longer. I just collapse back to the ground. I don't want Tubbo to be mad at me again. Someone opened their door from behind me.

"Tommy!" I heard Fundy's voice from behind me. "Oh my god what happened!?" He ran to my side.

"Help me get out..." I cough out. Fundy nearly gives me a knock on the head.

"You can barely stand! No way I'm taking you out of L'manberg without taking care of you first-"

"Tubbo will be mad at me... I don't want him to be mad again... please just take me away. Please. He deserves to be happy." Fundy just sits in awe before helping me up. He takes me inside a building. Some other people are in there... my vision was starting to black out again so I don't recognize them.  
I pass out again, the black of night pulling me in and out of consciousness. When I awake, it's day time. The sun shone threw the windows. I have bandages covering my body, which were slowly turning red.  
Am I alive?  
The door to the room opens. Tubbo's here. He's holding some blankets and bandages only to drop them when he sees me. Another substance starts to wet my bandages.

"I'm sorry, Tubbo."

"I'm sorry too..."


End file.
